The present invention relates to urinal screens and more particularly to screens for preventing the flow of foreign materials such as cigarettes, for example, therethrough while permitting the flow of liquids; and simultaneously militating against the splash-back caused by an impinging fluid stream.
The typical screens used in urinals in public restrooms are generally flat perforated members disposed over the urinal drain with the marginal edge thereof completely encircling the drain. The bottom surface of the marginal edge of the screen member typically forms a liquid-tight seal with the adjacent surface of the urinal. Thus, all liquid flowing to the urinal drain is caused to be passed through the perforations in the central portion of the screen assembly. It being understood that the perforations in the central portion of the screen assembly are of a size which will prevent the passage therethrough of any undesired solid materials. However, these perforations oftentimes tend to be substantially clogged with foreign matter causing the flow of water and urine to be greatly impeded, sometimes to a point of overflowing to the adjacent floor area causing rather dreary and unhealthy results.
Also, in addition to the aforementioned clogging problem, the conventional urinal screens may cause a splash-back of urine and urine and water mixture when impacted of the urine stream of a urinating male or the flow of a urine and water mixture during the flushing of the urinal.